monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Shock and Awesome
Description Volume 1, Episode 18: The ghouls are shocked when they find out Frankie's never seen a movie. Their mission to electrify her with a special screening sparks a major surprise! Summary Clawdeen, Lagoona, Draculaura, and Cleo are sitting in the creepateria together, discussing which party they favor in the TwiHard series — vampires or werewolves? Frankie joins them and asks what they are talking about. Lagoona explains that they're talking about the new movie: TwiHard III: TwiHarder, the Final Sparkle. Draculaura says she's seen the first two "like a thousand times each" and asks Frankie how many times she's seen them. Frankie replies that she's never seen any movie, ever, because she's only sixteen days old. The ghouls are shocked and Cleo declares it their duty to get Frankie a perfect first movie experience with TwiHard I: Making Up and TwiHard II: The Keychain. The girls make their way to the auditorium, where Frankie is ordered to sit down while they put together everything for a good movie experience. Cleo oversees the procedures, Draculaura plugs in the projector, and Lagoona is ordered to turn up the sound but Clawdeen takes that job from her so she can get the tissues. Frankie is uncomfortable doing nothing, but agrees to keep seated. That is, until she sees her friends jam plug after plug into a socket terminal. Knowing this will overload the system, Frankie tries to warn her friends but is a moment too late. Left in the dark, the girls slowly come to accept they won't be seeing any movie until Frankie's neck bolts momentarily spark up. Her friends realize they can plug the camera equipment onto Frankie herself and do so. Unfortunately, this means Frankie has to sit behind the projector due to the cables' length, an inconvenience soon forgotten about by the other girls as the movie starts. While Frankie doesn't get to see the movie, Draculaura reminds herself that "this makes one thousand and one!" Characters Notes References * The title of the TwiHard movie series refers to both the in 2008 started Twilight movie series based on the books of the same name and the in 1988 started Die Hard movie series. * Teen Scream is a play on Teen Scene. Continuity * This is the first time one of the Monster High universe's magazines appear in the regular webisodes. * Cleo's fear of the dark is hinted at, as she is the only one to voice surprise when the power goes out. * Lagoona and Clawdeen are eating their favorite food according to their profiles. Draculaura drinks a fruit juice, which also is in line with her favored nourishment. * In the 2011 TV special "Fright On!", the fourth TwiHard movie will have hit theaters: TwiHard IV: Abs of Intrigue. Errors * Draculaura has no problem sitting next to Clawdeen, who is eating steak. As per later canon, watching someone eat meat is a huge sacrifice for Draculaura until the events of Volume 2's "Gloomsday". * Frankie claims to be sixteen days old, which would place this webisode a day after the first half of "Jaundice Brothers" and only several hours after "Party Planners". That's not a very likely order. Other * The three TwiHard titles are: ** TwiHard I: Making Up ** TwiHard II: The Keychain ** TwiHard III: TwiHarder, the Final Sparkle * The background animation in the first scene was also used in the creepateria scene of "The Good, the Bat and the Fabulous". Category:Volume 1